Maximum Ride: Random Results
by Detective Rysposito
Summary: Max and the flock start chatting online, the only results are catastrophic! The flock always gets gets random results from every chat they have online! Rated T for some scenes! Discontinued in embarrassment
1. Iggy's Llama, Fang's wife

**Iggysbabe does not own Wal-Mart, Justin Bieber's Song Baby, Maximum Ride Characters, or Barney. **

CookiestotheMaximum-Max

Talldarksilent-Fang

Hotblindpyro-Iggy

CinderELLA- Ella

NudgeChannel-Nudge

Atomicbomb-Gazzy

Angelic-Angel

_CookiestotheMaximum has logged in_

_Talldarksilent has logged in_

_Hotblindpyro has logged in_

_CinderELLA has logged in_

_NudgeChannel has logged in_

_Atomicbomb has logged in_

_Angelis has logged in_

CookiestotheMaximum: hey guys remind me y r we chatting if w're all int the same house?

NudgeChannel: Cause Dr.M doesn't want us to break anything and everyone to be fine, not crying or bleeding or hurt while she is out!

CookiestotheMaximum: Ohh yeah, that's y

Talldarksilent: Iggy, what's with the name?

Hotblindpyro: what's wrong with it?

NudgeChannel: LOL Its so weird!

Hotblindpyro: is not its truthful!

Angelic: no it's not Iggy

CookiestotheMaximum: I bet Ella loves it!

Hotblindpyro: I bet Fang loves to make out with u

Talldarksilent: I do

Atomicbomb: ewwwwwwwwwww kids r on this chatting room!

CookiestotheMaximum: don't u luv it Ella? *smirks*

CinderELLA: well… umm… *hides in emo corner*

_CinderELLA has logged off_

Talldarksilent: maxxie, ella took my emo corner! *cries*

CookiestotheMaximum: emo corner? :O

NudgeChannel: ZOMG

Hotblindpyro: :O

Angelic: O.o

Talldarksilent: oh sh-

CookiestotheMaximum: Fang

Hotblindpyro: what it's not like he waz going to say oh fu-

CookiestotheMaximum: IGGY

Hotblindpyro: MAX!

NudgeChannel: anyways… guess what?

Atomicbomb: what?

NudgeChannel: the new What Not To Wear premiere is on 2nite!

Talldarksilent: no way, con I watch it with you Nudge?

CookiestotheMaximum: …

Angelic: …

Atomicbomb: …

Hotblindpyro:…

NudgeChannel: umm… okay?

Talldarksilent: yayyyyyy! :P

Atomicbomb: OMG somethings wrong with Fang!

Talldarksilent: *squels* OMG I can watch the episode! I can't wait, this waz supposed to be the best of the season!

Atomicbomb: maxxxxxxx Fang acting weird!

Hotblindpyro: _AGAIN!_

Talldarksilent: am not *starts stamping feet*

Angelic: fine y r u having temper fit?

Talldarksilent: cause u that's another one of my secrets DARN! Now you now 2!

NudgeChannel: Max he needs help!  
>CookiestotheMaximum: Fang come on we have to leave now and take a break<p>

Talldarksilent: no Max I don't want to leave *runs and hides into emo corner*

Atomicbomb: Max get rid of him!

_Talldarksilent has logged off_

_CookiestotheMaximum has logged off_

NudgeChannel: Angel where did they go?

Angelic: Oh No

Atomicbomb: what!

Angelic: she and fang went to Wal-Mart and stole every bag of sugar, and there both eating them and going crazy

Hotblindpyro: that's all we need; max and fang hyper from eating too much sugar!

Atomicbomb: should we stop them?

Angelic: it's too late; they already ate all of the sugar!

Hotblindpyro: oh sh-

Angelic: IGGY!

Hotblindpyro: what?

CinderELLA: is Iggy gone yet?

Hotblindpyro: nope I'm still here!

CinderELLA: *squeals* eepppp! *runs away form the computer banging into the wall*

_CinderELLA has logged off_

Hotblindpyro: what was that bang?

NudgeChannel: nothing probably

_SugartotheMaximum has logged on_

_Talldarksugar has logged on_

SugartotheMaximum: hey guys fanggles is all better now isn't that right.

Talldarksugar: yup, hey Nudge?

NudgeChannel:…*hesitates* yeah Fang?

Talldarksugar: when did you get a pet llama?\

SugartotheMaximum: I didn't!

NudgeChannel: ummm I don't have one

Talldarksugar: what's it's name

NudgeChannel: O.o

SugartotheMaximum: well what is it?

NudgeChannel: I don't know it's… Iggy's

Hotblindpyro: WHAT?

Talldarksugar: Iggy can I marry your llama?

Hotblindpyro: …

Atomicbomb: …

Angelic: …

NudgeChannel: …

SugartotheMaximum:*starts crying* Fang I thought you luved me!

Talldarksugar: I do

SugartotheMaximum: then y did u propose to the llama?

Atomicbomb: great now we have a creeped out Ella and a hyper max and Fang!

Angelic: she's not scared she lo-

CinderELLA: Angel don't tell them!

NudgeChannel: tell us what?

Angelic- that she luvs someone!

Talldarksugar- im sorry maxxie, you know I love you!

Hotblindpyro: shut up fang this is getting very interesting, I wanna hear this!

Atomicbomb: I agree!

Hotblindpyro: is he in the flock?

CinderELLA: NO!

Angelic: yes he is!

NudgeChannel: I believe the _mind reader _

Angelic: Ella's in love with

Talldarksugar: hey wanna make out max?

SugartotheMaximum: :D yeah your room or mine?

Talldarksugar: mine

SugartotheMaximum: it might take a while so call Barney and tell him we have to cancel tonight!

NudgeChannel: *starts crying* I thought you were going to watch TV with me 2nite! :'(

Talldarksugar; don't cry, oh no I made two girls cry in on night! 2morrow Nudge I promise!

NudgeChannel: no *sniffle* it's *sniffle* okay just go spend the rest of your life kissing your girlfriend!

Talldarksilent: ooohhh don't cry Nudge!

NudgeChannel: I'll record it so we can watch it 2morrow and play dress up!  
>Talldarksugar: I can't wait maybe Gaz and Ig will play dress up too!<p>

Atomicbomb: WHAT?

Hotblindpyro: NO WE'RE NOT!  
>*Angel and Nudge give Gazzy and Iggy Bambi eyes*<p>

Hotblindpyro: don't give up Gaz!  
>Atomicbomb: I won't but it's hard.<p>

Hotblindpyro and Atomicbomb: FINE!

Atomicbomb: just stop with the eyes!

Angelic: do you promise?

All three boys: Gaz-yeah Ig- yes Fang-YESS I CAN'T WAIT!

SugartotheMaximum: bye well me and Fang g2g!

Talldarksugar: byeeee *squeal* I'm gonna make out with Max!

_SugartotheMaximum has logged of_

_Talldarksugar has logged off_

Atomicbomb: Okaaay

NudgeChannel: that waz weird! :O

CinderELLA: hey look at the time I better be going!  
>angelic: *runs into Ella's room and dances like a chicken* you will stay here until I say who you like<p>

CinderELLA: I will stay here until you say who I like

Hotblindpyro: tell us I can use this for blackmailing and revenge mwa haha

Atomicbomb: me too! Mwa haha!

CinderELLA: angel y did u control me?

Angelic: cause I can

CinderELLA: Who wants to sing Justin Bieber? *starts singing* Baby, Baby, Baby, OHHHHHHH

Angelic: she waz singing that to her crush!

CinderELLA: waz not *blushing*

Angelic: waz too!

NudgeChannel: just tell us already!

Angelic: ELLA LOVES IGGY!

CinderELLA: ANGEL! *blushes*

Hotblindpyro: :O

Atomicbomb: :O

NudgeChannel: I knew it, max totally owes me 10 bucks!

Hotblindpyro: so u do like my username?

CinderELLA: *blushes* yeah and I like you

Hotblindpyro: Ilove you too!

Atomicbomb: hey know since you both know that you like each other you can make out like max and Fang!

CinderELLA: *hits head on keyboard* tgyp;losdjrfnm **(A/N: I actually hit my head on the keyboard 6 times to get proper results. I banged it 6 times cause 6 is Justin Bieber's fav number!) **

_CinderELLA has logged off_

Hotblindpyro: y do I always scare her off?/

_Barney has logged on_

Barney: hello everybody!

Hotblindpyro: OMG it's Barney! I love you man, can I have your autograph, I look up to you! Can we all the sing I love you song?

Barney: Of course we can!

Atomicbomb: hey I have to go build a bomb or something!

_Atomicbomb has logged off_

Barney: Are you all going 2 leave?

Hotblindpyro: I'm staying Barney!  
>NudgeChannel: I'll stay<p>

Angelic: me too!

Hotblindpyro: I love you

Barney: you love me

NudgeChannel: we're a happy- ZOMG What Not to Wear is on!

_NudgeChannel has logged off_

Angelic: family *sees Nudge turn on TV and joins her*

_Angelic has logged off_

Hotblindpyro: with a great big hug

Barney: and a kiss from me to you

Barney and Hotblindpyro: won't you say you love me too?

Barney: that was teerific!  
>Hotblindpyro: Before we sing another song I want to invite you to another my house tomorrow!<p>

Barney: *thinks in his head; god this kid annoying* ughhh

Hotblindpyro: :'(

Barney: I mean yayyyyyyyyyyyyy, I'll be there!

Hotblindpyro: Yayyyyyyyyyyyyy let's sing now! Barney _**isn't**_ a dinosaur from my imagination

_Barney has logged off_

Hotblindpyro: when he's tall he's what we call a dinosaur sensation, after school we meet to play and sing with happy faces, Barney likes to play with us when ever we may need him, he can be your friend too if you just believe in him **(A/N: Not sure if they are the right words. But isn't it funny how the song is telling little kids that Barney isn't real when they are supposed to believe that he is?) **

Hotblindpyro: Barney, finish the song! *waits half hour* OMG Barney must have turned into a stiffed animal! I don't want him to leave me! *weeps and goes into his room and brings out his Barney stuffed animal and starts to beat him with a banana* Wake Up! Barney I believe, teach me about the alphabet, I wanna learn! *runs up to his room and cries when he doesn't turn into a dinosaur*

_Hotblindpyro has logged off_

**A/N: How did you like the story? It's supposed to be random. Did you guys think it was random? AT first I wasn't going to add Iggy love for Barney he was the one that was going to say 'hey we need to build a bomb!" But I think this way was funnier, don't you agree? This story is going to be chatting and some non-chatting. The next chapter is going to have be the flock off of the chatting room! If you have any suggestions, they are welcomed and also other random ideas for the flock to do! Please review!**


	2. Angel's fit, Barney's Death

**I do not own anything!**

Nudge's POV

Oh my god, Barney wanted to sing with us and it was all Iggy's fault! I was 'singing' my part until _What Not to Wear _came on. I quickly logged off and watched it. It was so funny, this girl called Tosha was wearing the weirdest clothes ever! Angel noticed me watching T.V. so she cam and joined me.

"Hey, I logged off so Iggy's all alone singing with Barney." Angel greeted me

"You didn't erase the whole chat right?" I asked her.

"No, those conversations are for revenge!" She answered.

"We are evil!" I noted as she grinned evilly and rubbing her hands in a evil way.

We continued watching the show, Gazzy was sitting in the front of the room making a bomb, Max and Fang were making out in the Kitchen, and Iggy had just came from his room holding a stuffed Barney and was crying, and screaming. "Barney Wake up! Come on!" Then he walked into the kitchen to get something. I nodded ant Angel and she ran upstairs.

"Ewww Max and Fang gross!"

"Ohh hey Iggy, this is fun!" Max said from the ground.

"EWWWWW my ears are scared forever."

Just as he walked out of the kitchen holding a … banana Angel was all ready with video camera.

He bent down and started to beat Barney with the banana and screaming/singing the I love you song

"I love You, You love me! We're a happy family!" But he gave up when he didn't turn into a dinosaur. He dropped Barney to the floor and threw the banana in the kitchen which broke dishes left on the table tat Dr.M asked us to clean Uh-Oh. He then ran upstairs to go cry leaving Barney on the floor with smashed banana on him.

"You have _the _tape?" I asked

She nodded.

I decided to try out my evil laugh, and evil hand rubbing but apparently Angel didn't kike it because she started to scream loudly! She thrashed her arms around stomping her feet screaming!

She went into the kitchen and kicked Max and Fang!

"Hey get your own man Fangypoo is mine!" Max screeched then continued to make out with Fang while Angel was throwing everything around the kitchen looking for something and the camera has been rolling since Iggy was beating up Barney. So I got demon Angel and a lot of Fax!

Angel finally cam back but she was holding a knife and charging! I screeched and hid behind the coffee table as she began to stab the couch multiple times. I'm guessing that stabbing the couch didn't let enough anger out because she jumped on top of the coffee table and it broke down the middle. She was knawing at the wood and kicking and screaming. She finally calmed down so I walked over to her still videoing got two inches from where I was moving from. Then she screamed and picked up one half of the coffee table and chucked it at Gazzy's head! He squealed dropped the bomb and started clutching his head, but even though Gaz was bleeding and screeching like a little girl she continued to scream and kick. She took a mug off the table and chucked it again at Gazzy but she missed. Instead it hit the bomb and the bomb went off and blew a hole in the floor. After all the smoke cleared I looked around with my video camera looked at Gazzy who was looking around petrified of what Angel did, and then Angel who once again was a sweet innocent seven year old sitting on what was left of the couch smiling like nothing was wrong!

"Uhh… Angel what did you do?'

She looked at me and narrowed her eyes, "You rubbed your hands together! I'm the only one who can rub their hands together!" Then she was back to sweet and innocent.

"You had that big fit, because I rubbed my hands together?"

"Yup!"

"We are in so much trouble!" I said looking around, I noticed Fang and Max didn't even stop making out when they heard the boom! I turned the camera to face me and said

"This is what happens when you make an Angel Angry! And look Max and Fang didn't even stop to realize that a bomb exploded or that Gazzy's head is bleeding!" I turned th e camera around a bit and noticed something purple on the floor. I zoomed in on it and noticed it was…Barney's head!

"ZOMG! Guys, we blew up Barney!" I yelled

"Oh My God! What ever you do don't tell Iggy!" Gazzy informed us.

"Yeah, but what are we going to do when he finds out that Barney doesn't come over tomorrow because he's dead!" Angel yelled.

"What?" he's supposed to come over?" Gazzy said.

"Yeah I read in Iggy's mind, he cant' wait!" Angel said panicking

I looked around the living room and noticed something, we destroyed the house when Dr.M pacifically told us not to! That's when Ella came down.

"Umm… Guys I was in Fang's emo corner when I heard Iggy crying, what happened?" Then she looked around and saw Max and Fang making out, Angel sitting on a couch with stab wounds, a hole in the floor, Gazzy, clutching his bleeding head and parts of Barney's body all over the floor. "Oh my god, guys, my mom is going to kill you!"

"Thank you Captain Obvious" Gazzy said sarcastically.

"What if we finish fixing the room before she gets home?"

_Beep, Beep. _That was Dr.M locking the doors to the car, and she was now knocking on the door. I walked over and opened it for her.

"Hello, Nudge did you have a fun time tonight?" She asked me walking towards the kitchen; I tried to block the living room from her sight.

"How is total?" I asked changing the subject. Tonight he had to get his monthly check up at the vet. Dr.M was his veterinarian.

"I'm fine, no flees at all!" he replied proudly walking in the house. Dr.M placed her purse in the kitchen table and then she heard Max and Fang. It sounded like they were eating each other's faces off.

"MAXIMUM RIDE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!" she scolded.

"Ohh, hey Dr.M, me and Max were just having fun! Your daughter is the best ever!" Fang said getting up.

""Thanks, Fangypoo, hey mom did you meet Iggy's llama? She's right behind you, isn't she the cutest?" Max went over and started to pet air. I looked at the confusion on Dr.M and Total's face.

"Yeah she's so cute I proposed to her, but since I'm Maxxie's I had to take back my offer." Fang said gleefully petting the 'llama' too. Guess what was the best, tomorrow when Max and Fang want to know what happened today I could show them 'cause this whole thing was on video.

"Alright, I demand to know who drugged Max and Fang." Total demanded.

"Nobody" I said giggling "They ate every single bag of sugar from Wal-Mart."

"Oh-No!" Total said looking horrifies.

"Okay, guys time for bed!" Dr.M announced, as she walked into the living room.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED IN HERE!" Dr.M screamed "Max, Fang, Iggy, Ella, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel get in here now!

Everybody lined up. Dr.M looked at us and then asked "Where is Iggy?"

"Maybe he's in Atlanta, Georgia meeting Justin Bieber!" Fang guessed.

"He he, I love you thiiiis much Fangy!" Max giggled holding out her hands.

"I'm coming!" he said still crying from before.

"Iggy what happened? Why are you crying?" she asked.

"Barney…stuffed…sings…dinosaur…coming…tomorrow!" Those were the only words he could get out before he burst into tears. He tried again. "We sang together and then after I invited him to our house tomorrow, but when it was his turn to start singing he didn't answer!'

"Did he eat sugar too?" Dr.M asked looking at Angel.

Angel gave her and angelic smile and said no.

"What? So Barney the dinosaur is coming over tomorrow?' She asked.

I walked over to her and whispered in her ear "he was but now he's dead and Iggy doesn't know it so shh!" Then I went back into line.

"Okay I want to know everything that happened when I was gone!' She demanded.

"That's going to take all nig" Gazzy didn't finish before he fell to the ground.

"Oh My God! His head is bleeding! Okay guys tomorrow you will show me everything you guys did! Now go to sleep!"

We all ran upstairs and quickly went into bed; oh god tomorrow was going to be rough!

**A/N: How was that/ I liked I couldn't help but laugh during some parts the next chapter will be chatting on the computer and real life! I wasn't sure if the randomness was just stupid, stupid funny, or not random enough! Please Review, it'll make me smile and everybody loves to make other people smile. (Well, I know I do!) If you review you can get a virtual batch of cookies baked by Chef Iggy!**

**Iggy: wait we didn't talk about this**

**Iggysbabe: we don't need to!**

**Iggy" how many cookies do I have to bake?**

**Iggysbabe it depends on how many people review, don't act dumb!**

**Iggy: whatever I better get cooking!**

**Iggysbabe: that's right, hurry up!**


End file.
